you aren´t alone
by KAYAKO666
Summary: mundo alternativo.Siempre habìa cosas extrañas a mi alrededor y tú eres una de ellas, pero aun así deseo estar a tú lado. yaoi ichigoxishida.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!!! Antes de empezar quiero presentarme mi nombre es Yumeshi Kayako tengo 19 años y amo el yaoi, jejeje creo que eso me describe muy bien._

_Este es el primer fic de Bleach que hago desde vi esa serie me dije: tengo que escribir algo yaoi de ello, y bueno, aquí esta n.n_

_Ichigo e Ishida son mis personajes favoritos y a vista de que no hay muchos fics de ellos pues mi pervertida cabecita pensó que ya era hora de hacer algo jejeje_

_Espero les guste mucho y me dejen muchos reviews (n.n claro si se puede)_

_Ya lo dije pero si no queda claro este es el ichigoxishida con mucho pero mucho yaoi así que si no les gusta el género, pues ya conocen la salida (aunque les recomiendo que se queden el yaoi es genial!!!)_

_u.u me gustaría que los personajes de Bleach fueran míos, pero son de Kubo-sensei así que me conformo con hacer fics muy pervertidos de ellos jejeje_

_Ahora chi…cooooooooooooooooooooomenzamos!_

**You aren´t alone**

**Capítulo uno**

**En una noche oscura**

Las personas que habían acompañado el sepelio se dispersaron en cuanto la noche se desplomó, todo parecía tan calmado, únicamente el brillo de la cruz en medio de la colina le regresaba un poco de vida a la melancolía de la oscuridad del cementerio.

Muy a lo lejos las luces del pueblo tintineaban como luciérnagas, la luna jugaba a esconderse entre las nubes mientras las estrellas competían con las luces del pueblo; todo estaba en paz, como si la muerte de una persona se borrara con la brisa del viento.

La gente regresaría a su vida cotidiana, las estaciones continuarían su camino y solamente para aquel que la amó lo suficiente el vacío quedaría marcado en su corazón como una dolorosa llaga. Sería el único capaz de recordar a la persona bajo aquella cruz al pasar el tiempo, por más largo que fuera este. Pero¿Sería capaz de dejar que la muerte se la arrebatara?

-Hime…-su piel blanca brillaba con la luz lunar, sus profundos ojos se veían sumidos en la soledad y el dolor de la despedida. No quería dejarla ir, no lo permitiría.

Era lo que la gente conocía como caminantes nocturnos, seres de la sombras condenados a la eternidad y a la soledad; no tenía esperanza hasta que ella llegó y la oscuridad desapareció, pero todo había terminado y las sombras volvían a rodearle sin ser capaz de resistirlo.

-No te dejaré morir- susurró cuando su pala comenzó a cavar- no te dejaré ir.

-¡Detente!- una voz firme le distrajo, no volteó aunque sentía el resentimiento de aquel que le hablaba- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿No es obvio?- frialdad y tristeza, apretó con fuerza la pala y volvió a su trabajo.

-Ella no querría esto- la voz se acercaba como si se tratara de un animal pequeño.

-No dejaré que se vaya, existe una oportunidad…

-¿De condenar su alma?- sentía pena por el joven, pero sus acciones merecían ser detenidas-¿Eso quieres para ella?

-Pero…-su voz se entrecortaba, no la volvería a ver¿Cómo resistiría la eternidad así?

-Tú sabía que no tenían futuro, algún día se separarían.

-¡Pero no de esta forma!- soltó el llanto, se fue desplomando apenas sosteniéndose de la pala; sentir con sus manos la sequedad de la tierra le destrozaba el corazón, se preguntaba como estaría ella ahí abajo. _"Hime,Hime"_ resonaba en su cabeza.

-Sé que duele…

-¿Qué puedes saber?- se levantó y con pasos cansados se alejó rumbo a la oscuridad del bosque.

-Uryuu…

-No volveré aquí jamás…-su silueta se disolvió y no se le vería en ese país durante muchos siglos.

-No creo que pedas cumplir esa promesa…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Vampiro!

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Se trata de vampiros Tatsuki!- Orohime desbordaba energía, movía los brazos moviendo hacia todos lados el periódico y un libro pequeño con motivos góticos.

-No digas locuras- Tatsuki le contestó con calma, sabía que su amiga era muy impulsiva y llevaba años obsesionada con lo sobrenatural, así que se le hizo lo más natural que ligara la última noticia de la cuidad con esos seres.

-¡Tengo que verlos!- se sentó en el pupitre de al lado, sonreía alegremente.

-¡Ni hablar Orohime!- le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza como reprimenda-¡En muy peligroso, ni se te ocurra salir por la noche tú sola!

-¿Pero no crees que esa chicas con marcar raras en el cuello se deban a un vampiro?

-¡No me refiero a eso!- tomó el periódico y señaló la primera plana de la cual su amiga ni tenía noticia-¡Hablo de esto!

La chica de cabello naranja miró embobada la hoja, en ella un gran encabezado decía: "Masacre de media noche, cuerpos descuartizados inundan la cuidad", una morbosa foto lo acompañaba.

-Hay un loco suelto por ahí, así que no se te ocurra merodear- hace años que Tatsuki se dedicaba a proteger a su amiga.

-¡Tal vez lo mejor sería que pasaras la noche en mi casa!- Chizuru saltó sobre Orohime y en un instante la rodeó con un fuerte abrazo mientras le hablaba seductoramente- yo te cuidaré muuuy bien.

-¡Orohime no seguirá tus pasos!- aquella forma de se de la chica de lentes desesperaba a Tatsuki.

Cuando la interminable batalla entre Tatsuki y Chizuru comenzaba la puerta de salón se abrió de par en par.

-¡Bueno días Kurosaki-kun!- Orohime llamó al joven quien apenas volteó a verla con poco interés, se le veía cansado y distraído.

-Inoue, hola- alzó su mano para cubrir un bostezó.

-¿Estas bien, Kurosaki-kun?- a la chica le gustaba y siempre se había mantenido al tanto de él.

-Solamente un poco cansado-bostezó de nuevo.

-¿Cansado, eh?- una risita de complicidad salía de los labios de Asano para molestia de Ichigo-¿No será por una chica?

-¡Oh, vaya, felicidades Ichigo, por fin lo hiciste!-secundó Kojima con aplausos que estaban mermando la paciencia de su amigo.

-Déjense de tonterías- se limitó a decir mientras se acercaba a su asiento y saludaba a Chad.

En ese momento su maestra entró y las clases comenzaron como siempre, aunque la mente de Ichigo apenas si se enteraba de lo que pasaba, miraba al frente y apuntaba lo que aparecía en el pizarrón como si nada, pero en el fondo los recuerdos de la noche anterior no lo dejaban en paz.

Nada tenía sentido por más que recordara lo que pasó.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anoche estuvo el cielo completamente despejado, la luna se veía, debo admitirlo, hermosa como todas las estrellas que la acompañaban; era bastante relajante. Regresaba tarde de la escuela porque había estado estudiando todo el día en la biblioteca para el examen de mañana, no tenía humor para reprobar y que después los instructores me lo echaran en cara.

Caminaba ensimismado, noches como esas me recuerdan lo diferente que soy de los demás, no me refiero al color de mi cabello, sino a ese don, si es que lo puedo llamar así.

Ver fantasmas y seres sobrenaturales es algo que tal vez a muchos fascinaría, yo puedo hacerlo, pero no me causa la mayor emoción, aunque, a veces me causa cierta nostalgia esos espíritus que vagan por el mundo.

¿Y porqué esa noche me recuerda este tipo de cosas? Porque era una de esas noches donde no me topo con nada extraño ¿Quién diría que las cosas darían un vuelco inesperado?

Estaba cerca de casa, lo cual no evitó que me detuviera a comprar una soda en la máquina, mientras lo hacía una ráfaga de viento me causó una extraña sensación, también en ese momento recordé las noticias sobre los cuerpos descuartizados encontrados hace poco, no me preocupaba por mi, sino por mis hermanas. No me perdonaría si algo les pasara.

Tomé mi mochila y continué con mi camino, entonces fue cuando lo vi. Recargado bajo la luz del poste, con una pose presumida y con unos ojos serios y arrogantes, me desagradaba la manera insistente en la que me veía, pero no tenía ganas de pelearme y menos con un chico tan extraño.

Un ruido en el callejón, gire para ver lo que pasaba y cuando regresé la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el sujeto no había nada, supuse que tal vez se trataba de alguna alma sin descanso.

Todo pudo ver terminado ahí, pude ver regresado a casa a cenar, discutir un poco con mi padre y dormir cómodamente, desgraciadamente no iba ser así.

Durante toda mi vida he visto cosas extrañas, pero esto se ha llevado el premio.

Los sonidos del callejón se acrecentaron y yo no pude evitar acercarme. Y sin previo aviso el sujeto que antes había visto era lanzado por una extraña fuerza contra el muro, era tal la fuerza que logró hacer un enorme agujero.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- corrí a ver como estaba, para mi sorpresa no estaba tan herido como hubiera imaginado, aun así se le veía cansado.

-Vete…-apenas pudo decir- no es tu asunto…

-¡Eres idiota!- no era mi asunto, pero no pretendía abandonarlo- ¡Tengo que llevarte a un hospital!

Y lo que lo atacó se hizo presente, un par de cintas blancas como tela embistieron contra nosotros haciendo un gran agujero justo a lado del chico. No lo pensé mucho, lo cargué e inmediatamente salí huyendo.

¿Un fantasma o un demonio? No tenía tiempo para preguntar que era aquello que nos estaba persiguiendo de manera tan violenta, sólo pensaba en una manera de escapar.

El chico que cargaba también me preocupaba, su respiración era entrecortada y parecía muy débil; no había tenido mucho tiempo para observarle, tenía mi edad, o eso supuse, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Se veía muy pálido.

Aquellas cintas iban multiplicándose al igual que los destrozos que ocasionaban, me preguntaba como las personas no se despertaban con el alboroto.

Corrí sin rumbo y pude ubicarme hasta que aquellas cosas se esfumaron en la oscuridad, todavía no me sentía tranquilo. Algo iba a pasar.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- recargué al chico en una banca del parque donde estábamos.

-Te dije que te fueras-me contestó con un infundado rencor. Era un sujeto muy desagradable.

-¡Te acabo de salvar la vida!- lo tomé por el cuello sin pensar en sus heridas.

-Acabas de cavar tu tumba- aun no lo comprendo, pero me veía con preocupación, la misma que sentí al ver como se desplomaba sobre mis brazos.

-Debo llevarte a un hospital…

-No…

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-logré levantarlo, me exasperaba bastante-¡Estas loco!

-Tu sangre…

-¿Eh?

Agarró una de mis muñecas, estaba sangrando (aunque yo no recuerdo en que momento me lastimé) y la llevó a sus labios. Una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¡Oye!

-Por favor…-esta vez su tono de voz no era desagradable, era dulce y sus ojos brillaban con una gran belleza bajo la luna. Como hechizado no pude negarme, dejé que tomara mi lamiera mi sangre hasta que un mordisco me apartó.

Todavía no he dejado de sentirme como un estúpido.

No logré decir algo, el sujeto me lanzó con gran fuerza al tiempo que aquellas cosas se lanzaban contra él atravesándolo.

-¡No!- su cuerpo destrozado por aquellas cosas rompió algo en mí.

-Lo siento, pero esta es mi presa- el origen de nuestro enemigo me sorprendió más, frente a mí un hombre de tez pálida cubierto por lo que alguna vez fue una yukata era dueño de las cintas que emergían de sus ropas.

-¡Maldito!- tenía tanta rabia que no pude evitar lanzarme contra él, fui recibido por esas cintas que actuaron como potentes cuchillas.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, no pareces tan fuerte de cerca…-su voz era cavernosa. No tenía ojos.

-Mi nombre… ¡¿Qué rayos eres?!

-Vampiro…-sonrió dejando ver unos enormes colmillos y luego continuó atacándome sin piedad.

No tenía a donde huir y casi no podía esquivar sus ataques. Creí que llegaba mi fin, pensé en mi madre, en el viejo y en mis hermanas. No podía morir, no podía hacerlos sufrir de muevo ¡No quería que nadie sufriera!

Siempre fui un chico rudo, no permitiría que algo así me derrotara.

Como si emergiera de alguna parte dentro de mi una gran energía me inundó, sentía el poder en cada parte de mi ser.

-Tienes un gran poder espiritual- dijo el tipo de la yukata.

Sus cintas venía hacia mí, corrí justo a ellas con lo único que encontré a la mano: una vara de madera.

Todavía no sé si fue un sueño, pero aquella simple vara se convirtió el una gran espada al momento de atacarlo.

-¡No me interesa lo que seas, pero no dejaré que lastimes a las personas!- casi podía sentir como su piel era destrozada por la gran espada.

Un grito ensordecedor fue lo ultimo que supe de aquella cosa antes de que se disolviera en la noche. Esta ven sentía gran tranquilidad.

Y volvió la angustia del chico, pero cuando quise buscarlo ya no estaba.

Tampoco la espada ni ese poder que me invadió.

Definitivamente no entendía lo que pasaba.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Salgamos al almuerzo Ichigo- Asano puso su cara frente a la de su amigo, quien estaba todavía en las nubes.

-¿Eh?

-¡¿A qué lo de anoche fue muy bueno, eh?!

No tardo ni un segundo de decir eso cuando Ichigo le dio un golpe directo a la cara.

-¡Mi cara!- Asano se contorsionada de manera exagerada por el dolor sin que nadie le prestara atención.

-Hoy estas muy distraído- intervino Kojima-¿No estas enfermo o algo así?

-Te ves cansado- agregó Chad.

Estaba algo nublado por lo cual muchos chicos habían preferido pasarse el almuerzo dentro del salón. Había mucho alboroto.

-Kurosaki-kun- tímidamente Orohime fue acercándose a los chicos.

-¡No te preocupes!- Tatsuki estaba sonriente, a pesar de que también el semblante de Ichigo le extrañaba- ¡Este tipo es tan bobo que ni siquiera puede enfermarse!

-Cállate- la manera de contestar del chico tranquilizó vagamente a Orohime.

-Hoy no vino Ishida- soltó Orohime con naturalidad.

-Sólo tú te darías cuenta de algo así, ese chico es tan callado que apenas si se nota su presencia- contestaba su amiga.

-¿Ishida?

-¿No lo recuerdas?- trató Kojima de ayudarle a su memoria- el del club de costura.

-No se esfuercen- Tatsuki tenía un gesto burlón en su cara- Ichigo es incapaz de recordar los nombres o las caras.

Ichigo le regresó una mirada asesina, aunque admitía que era cierto, ese nombre no le sonaba para nada.

-¿Estará enfermo?...Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo quería poner su cabeza en orden, sin decir nada se levanto rumbo a la puerta.

-¿Tú?- estaba más que sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que detrás de la puerta aparecería el chico de anoche.

-¡Hola Ishida-kun!- las palabras de Orohime iban dirigidas al joven de cabello negro que miraba a Ichigo con seriedad.

Las cosas se ponían más confusas ¿Quién era ese tipo, acaso había estado siempre en su clase? El chico de pelo naranja quería respuestas, pero la sorpresa no lo dejaba hablar.

Ichigo no se daba cuenta que estaba tan desconcertado que sus amigos miraban con interés su expresión.

-Amo…-la voz del chico era igual que su mirada.

-¿Qué dices?- ahora Ichigo deliberaba si hacerse a un lado y salir o hablar con él.

-Amo…

Y sin más ni más, Ishida se inclinó frente a Ichigo tomando la mano de la cual había bebido la noche anterior.

Toda la atención de la clase estaba sobre ellos, gritos y comentarios de todo tipo se escuchaban claramente. Ichigo todavía estaba de una pieza, esa reacción lo perturbaba más.

-Estoy para servirte en todo lo que desees.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- reaccionó y le retiró su mano, sus mejillas demostraban su vergüenza y su voz el enorme enfado.

Ishida se levantó, la clase no dejaba de verlos con interés.

-¡¿Es qué ya se te olvidó lo de anoche?!- alzó la voz- ¡Mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen desde ahora!

Ya no podía estar más enfadado, tenía ganas de darle una paliza. Había esperado encontrarlo para recibir respuestas, no para que hiciera comentarios tan extraños.

-¡Qué bajo has caído Ichigo!- lloraba exageradamente Asano mientras todos murmuraban, Tatsuki lo veía con ganas de reírse y Orohime estaba más roja que un tomate.

-No te preocupes- intervino Kojima para complicar más la situación- nosotros no dejaremos de ser tus amigos.

Para este momento Ichigo quería morirse.

-Si amas a Ishida te apoyaremos- era el turno de Chad y como buen amigo tenía que mostrarle su apoyo.

Ahora sí se moría, no le importaba lo que pensara la gente de él, pero eso era demasiado.

-Amo…- a Ishida la situación no le llamaba la atención para nada, estaba tan serio como al principio.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- estalló Kurosaki.

-Eres más tonto que un mono…pero eres mi amo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Ahh, este día fue terrible!

Después del almuerzo las horas se iban volando, la tarde había caído junto con una pequeña llovizna.

-No te angusties Kurosaki-kun- sonrió inocentemente Orohime- para mañana ya se habrá olvidado.

A Ichigo y a ella les tocaba ordenar el salón el día de hoy. Se apresuraban a la limpieza, en especial el joven, que no tenía ganas de que su amiga anduviera sola por la noche.

-No sabía que…-buscó alguna palabra que no enfadara a Ichigo- tú e Ishida eran amigos…

-No lo somos- rascó su cabeza recordando al joven herido- lo conozco desde anoche, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba en la clase.

-Bueno, ustedes son muy diferentes…quiero decir, él siempre está callado, parece tan solo no tiene amigos.

-¿Tú le hablas?

-No, pero estamos en el mismo club de costura.

"_Ese tipo cada vez es más raro"_, pensó cuando por fin el salón estaba en orden.

-Todo esta listo.

-Sí¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- miró a Orohime, quien inmediatamente le desvió la mirada con cierto sonrojo.

-¡No!- sonrió nerviosamente y luego inventó una excusa sin sentido para salir corriendo de la escuela ante un chico que no entendía nada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"_Por lo menos en casa todo estará mejor"_, se decía a si mismo al atravesar al puerta. También ese día se había quedado hasta tarde a estudiar, cuando llegó a casa el consultorio estaba a oscuras.

Subió las escaleras para encontrarse con una nueva sorpresa.

-¡Tú de nuevo!

Ahí estaba, Ishida Uryuu con sus ojos fríos que miraban con enfado al joven. En la tarde había estado igual, mirándolo en silencio desde su asiento. No se imaginaba la razón de su enfado.

-¡Llegas tarde!- un puño paterno iba a recibirlo cuando Ichigo le dio un gancho justo en el estómago.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?- _acaso este tipo piensa perseguirme por todas partes._

-No deberías hablarle de esa forma a tu "amigo"- una risa tipo Asano acompañaba las palabras de Karin.

-¡No es mi amigo!- sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, no podía creer que el rumor llegara a su casa.

-Hermanito…-Yuzu lo veía como si estuviera triste.

-¡No te preocupes hijo- se recuperó su padre, apoyó su mano sobre el hombre de Ichigo, hablaba con emoción- si te gustan los hombres tu familia te apoyará!

Eso le regaló otro buen gancho a Isshin Kurosaki.

-¡Dejen de decir tonterías!

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

En las ventanas se escuchaba el golpeteo de la lluvia acompañado por las manecillas del reloj. Eran más de las diez.

Llevaban como una hora en silencio, mirándose con desconfianza y desagrado.

-¿Quién…

-Vampiro-cortó su pregunta –eso es lo que soy…

-Pues no lo pareces- Ichigo recargó sus hombros sobre la mesa donde tenía sus libros- ¿Qué no los vampiros no pueden salir de día?

-Soy diferente…

Era en extremo complicado sacarle las palabras a Ishida.

-Pero tampoco te pareces a la cosa de anoche.

-Es diferente de mí…

La paciencia de Ichigo se iba agotando con su desesperante compañero.

Guardaron silencio de nuevo, hasta que los nervios de Ichigo estallaron.

-¡Si sigues contestando de esa manera no vamos a llegar a ningún lado!

-Yo no vine a responder tus dudas- se acomodó los lentes y dejó su lugar en la cama para acercarse a la ventana- vine a recordarte lo que eres.

-¿Tú amo?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-No, más bien un idiota.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ichigo lo iba a golpear, pero Ishida también comenzó a ponerse agresivo.

-¡Por tu culpa casi muero anoche!

-¡Yo te salvé la vida!-le tomó por la camisa acercando sus rostros.

-¡Es el colmo, esa cosa iba por ti, no por mí!

-¡Explícate!

-¡Tienes un gran poder espiritual, por eso los vampiros te buscan!

A causa de sus gritos, Karin había ido a gritarle a su hermano que cualquier cosa que planeara con su novio la hiciera en silencio.

-No puede ser…-suspiró y volvió a ponerle atención a Uryuu- ¿Eso quiere decir que la cosa que ha matado personas era eso?

-Así es.

-¿Y cómo no sé que eres su cómplice?- lo soltó, no dejaba de resultarle extraño.

-También me interesa la gente con alto poder espiritual, pero no soy esa clase de vampiro.

"_Pues no ha hecho nada que lo haga ser vampiro"_, pensaba con incredulidad que capto Ishida.

-¡¿No me crees?! Según tu lógica de simio no se supone que debería estar muerto.

-Pues si- lo consideraba solamente un chico loco-pero…

-Argg, vaya amo que me tope, es más tarado de lo que pensé.

-¡Apareces de la nada y me llamas amo enfrente de todos!

-¿Ya no te acuerdas que me diste tu sangre?

Ichigo hizo el esfuerzo de recordarlo, aquella adorable mirada se le hizo presente.

-Cuando un humano ofrece su sangre a un vampiro este se vuelve su sirviente.

-Sigo pensado que esta loco- concluyó con simpleza, la cara de enfado de Ishida no tenía cabida- tal vez todo fue un sueño y tú eres un degenerado o algo por el estilo.

-¡Eres…!- se lanzó sobre él haciendo que cayeran sobre la cama- ¿Tampoco te acuerdas de tu poder?

-Siempre he visto cosas sobrenaturales, pero…

-Aquello también es parte de tus habilidades.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, el padre de Ichigo apareció, les evitaba con la mirada algo incómodo.

-Es algo tarde, es mejor que tu amigo se vaya a casa.

Inmediatamente cerró la puerta.

Fue una reacción extraña por parte de su padre, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Ishida estaba sobre él apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho sintió un raro vacío en es estomago obligándolo a separarse.

Ishida no actuó indiferente esta vez, se dio cuenta de la calidez que transmitía Ichigo, eso lo asustó. Su cara estaba roja.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inoue recordó una agradable canción que solía silbar su hermano, no recordaba la letra entera, pero le encantaba tararearla cuando caminaba sola.

Movía de un lado a otro la bolsa de víveres a la vez que alzaba la vista hacia el cielo, empapando su cara con las diminutas gotas de lluvia.

Esta vez atravesaba el parque para llegar más rápido a casa. Iba tan distraía que no se dio cuenta que algo la estaba observando.

_continuará..._


	2. luchemos juntos

_Hola! A todas muchas gracias por acompañarnos una vez más, esperamos que disfruten esta nueva entrega y nos dejen mucho reviews, jejejeje!_

**Capítulo dos**

**Luchemos juntos,**

**o**

**Ichigo **

Había sido una gran suerte que el barco llegara justo al anochecer, al bajar la gente parecía cansada a excepción de Ishida, quien estaba bastante a gusto; ya no tendría que buscar alguna excusa para permanecer en el barco hasta que oscureciera.

Tantos siglos viviendo en Europa le pedían a gritos conocer ir a conocer nuevos lugares, así que a comienzos del otoño empacó unas cuantas cosas y se embarcó en el primer barco que encontró; al inicio no tenía la más remota idea de a dónde se dirigía, lo único que le importaba era alejarse de su aburrición y evadir su soledad.

Después de todo, tenía toda una eternidad para conocer cada rincón del mundo, sin dejar de temer aquella gran diferencia entre él y el mismo mundo. Incluso la tierra tiene un límite y llegaría el momento que ya no habría nada más que conocer, entonces su existencia se volvería un enorme vacío sin fin.

Caminar siempre sólo, eso era un vampiro, eso era Ishida Uryuu.

Okinawa estaba tan activa como en el día, el puerto estaba abarrotado de gente y a lo lejos las calles estaba iluminadas hasta dónde alcazaba la vista. Aquel invento de iluminación artificial emocionaba al joven vampiro, siempre estaba anhelando ver la luz del Sol, por eso con aquello sentía que se acercaba un poco a su sueño.

-Japón…-un mundo completamente extraño, un idioma del que nada conocía, a pesar de que su nombre pertenecía a aquella cultura. Se empezaba a dar cuenta que su viaje no se debía por completo al azar, también existía un deseo inconsciente por conocer el lugar de donde venía el único ser por el cual había sentido cariño.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cualquier pareja se habría sentido inspirada con aquella enorme luna y el cálido viento de la noche, un ambiente perfecto para el amor…bueno, no para Ichigo Kurosaki, la noche anterior su vida había dado un giro inesperado, (y no sólo porque a alguien, o sea yo, se le había ocurrido hacer un fic yaoi de él) había conocido a un extraño chico que afirmaba ser un vampiro y que ahora lo seguía, a pesar de que él tampoco lo disfrutaba.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar esa cara de estúpido a un lado?- gritó de manera descortés el joven de cabello negro, no veía la cara de Ichigo, pero se la imaginaba a la perfección.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de molestarme?- respondió de la misma forma descortés.

-No lo hago por gusto, pero así son las reglas-dijo Uryuu acercándose a él- te aseguro que nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría estar a tu lado.

-¡Reglas, reglas!- Ichigo se ponía más irritado, no podía creer cómo en tan poco tiempo alguien se volviera tan molesto- ¡no dejas de hablar de cosas incomprensible, primero fueron vampiros y ahora hablas de estúpidas reglas!

-¡No es mi culpa que tu mente reducida no lo entienda!- se puso delante de él evitando su paso, lo que para Ichigo era algo sin sentido, para Ishida significaba su existencia- ¡eres más tonto de lo que pareces!

-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que eres una molestia?!

Ya no era enfado lo que había en la cara de Ishida, era algo muy similar a la tristeza.

-¡Te apareces de la nada diciendo un montón de locuras como si nada!- lo empujó con fuerza y se adelantó-¡¿No te das cuenta que no me interesa?!

-Pensé… ¡pensé que eras diferente, pensé que eras de las personas que se preocupan por lo demás!-estaba tan herido que no dudó en mostrar esa emociones que tanto ocultaba- siempre actúas de manera ruda y boba, pero eres amable con todos ¡Por eso te ayudé anoche!

-Pues yo no pedí tu ayuda- se daba cuenta que Ishida llevaba más tiempo del que parecía observándole, la forma dolida de su voz demostraba gran desilusión. Quería disculparse, borrar lo que dijo, pero el orgullo no se lo permitió- tú y esa cosa no son asunto mío.

-Ya veo…- aun mantenía cosas ocultas, pero las había olvidado; creía que Ichigo tenía razón, no tenía derecho de llegar a su vida de manera tan abrupta- disculpa, no te volveré a molestar…

Una noche tan hermosa se había vuelto tan deprimente.

-Adiós…

"¡_Pensé __que eras diferente, pensé que eras de las personas que se preocupan por lo demás!"_, las personas acostumbraban juzgarlo sin conocerle, chicos de mayor grado siempre peleaban con él y los maestro no dejaban de observarlo. Ishida era como sus amigos, había aprendido a ver el verdadero ser de Ichigo. Deseaba no haber dicho nada, pero ya era tarde; se dio la vuelta buscando al joven, en su lugar estabz solamente una calle vacía.

-Ishida-dijo desanimadamente, había hecho algo que no tenía perdón.

Antes de volver a casa, algo detrás de él hizo ruido, con emoción el joven volteó.

-¡Ishida!- dijo antes de sus ojos quedaran como platos ante esa visión.

-Ku…ro...Kurosaki-kun…

Orihime estaba bañada en sangre, apenas si podía moverse, aun así, sus ojos mostraban la alegría de ver a Ichigo.

Dio un paso más antes de caer.

-¡Inoue!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿Cómo está?- Ichigo se había mantenido toda la noche en vela, la preocupación por Oírme era enorme; se había dedicado a dar vueltas mientras su padre y hermanas se encargan de ella, se sentía tan inútil.

-Tuvo suerte de que la encontraras- respondió su padre confortándole- un poco más y se muere.

-¡Todo es mi culpa!- las heridas de la chica ya las había visto antes, en Ishida. No había duda que aquella cosa había sido la responsable. _"si tan sólo hubiera acabado con eso"_, sucedía lo mismo que con su madre, no había podido hacer nada, los seres que quería eran lastimados frente a sus ojos.

-Hijo…- Isshin creía entender un poco, pero prefirió no entrometerse y cambió el tema- debemos llamar a sus padres.

-No tiene familia- su voz se quebraba- Yo le avisaré a Tatsuki en la escuela…¿Puedo verla?

Su padre lo llevó al cuarto y luego salió en silencio. Todo estaba en calma, Oírme dormía en paz.

-Lo siento- hace tanto que no lloraba que parecía haberlo olvidado- ¿Cómo pude decir que aquello no me interesaba? Discúlpame Inoue.

La joven no le contestaría ni siquiera cuando sus lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mano derecha. Hace tiempo se había preguntado si su poder sería útil, si tenía algún sentido, en ese momento entendía que era él el que no servía para nada.

Herir a Ishida y actuar de manera egoísta le resultaba vergonzoso.

-Prometo que esto no volverá a pasar- se acercó a la joven y le dio un beso en la frente- no dejaré que nadie sea lastimado, ni tú ni Ishida.

-Kurosaki-kun-ella estaba despierta, se había mantenido quieta hasta que el joven había salido.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿Qué le pasa a Chizuru?- preguntó una de las chicas del salón al ver a la extrovertida joven tirada sobre su pupitre como si hubiera perdido su alma.

-Es que no ha llegado Inoue- contestó la jefa de grupo dándole poca importancia.

Por otra parte, Tatsuki estaba en la ventana pendiente de la llegada de su amiga, desde anoche había tenido un mal presentimiento. Había llamado por teléfono sin recibir respuesta y en la mañana fue a casa de Orihime sin encontrar rastros de ella.

-¡Hola a todos!- Asano y Kojima habían entrado en medio de el escándalo de siempre, Chad los seguía con su actitud calmada- ¿Aun no ha llegado Ichigo?

Lo que más resaltaba era Tatsuki y Chizuru, y antes de que Asano se acercara con algún comentario tonto a ellas, Kurosaki apareció. No se veía mejor que ellas.

-¡Bueno días Ichigo!- Asano estaba con demasiada energía que desapareció en el instante que Ichigo pasó del él.

-¿Dónde está Ishida?- se limitó a decir.

-¡¿Qué malo eres?!-seguía Asano sin que Ichigo le prestara atención-¡¿Prefieres preocuparte por ese tipo tan raro que por tus amigos?!

-No ha llegado- Kojima tampoco le hacía caso.

La mirada de Ichigo fue directo a Tatsuki, aun no había planeado que decirle; quería mucho a Inoue y sabía que verla así la destrozaría. Tampoco le iba a guardar el secreto, eran amigos y tenían que ser honestos.

-Tatsuki…-llamó su atención con su terrible voz seria.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Apenas le había dicho lo de Orihime, Tatsuki había salido rumbo a la clínica Kurosaki; el rostro de la joven le reafirmaba que no quería ver sufrir a nadie más.

Pero por el momento no tenía muchas opciones, no conocía el origen de aquella cosa ni cómo encontrarlo, mucho menos la forma de vencerlo. Ishida no había ido a la escuela, Ichigo temía que cumpliera su promesa; sus amigas no era su única preocupación, creía que nunca volvería a verlo, eso le angustiaba terriblemente.

-¿Dónde fue Tatsuki?- Kojima había visto muy bien como la chica había salido corriendo- ¿Todo está bien?

Ichigo también fue honesto con él.

-Inoue sufrió un accidente y está en mi casa.

-¡Eso es terrible¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí.

Estaban bajo un árbol cerca de la entrada principal de la escuela. Los cubría un cielo nublado.

-Me alegro- Kojima también era un chico muy calmado y observador, entendía que la cara de preocupación de su amigo también tenía que ver con el hecho de que no le gustaban las caras tristes- será bueno que todos vayamos a verla.

Casi no lo escuchaba, estaba muy deprimido y enfadado consigo mismo.

-¿Aun buscas a Ishida?

Ichigo afirmó con la cabeza.

-Está en el salón- gracias a su amigo una de sus preocupaciones se esfumaba, con rapidez entró a la gran edificio y subió hasta su clase, Kojima lo siguió con un gesto amable.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

El correr le había regresado energía, entró al salón escandalosamente, encontrando en su asiento a Ishida. Era como un rayo de esperanza.

-¡Ishida!- le llamó entusiasmado.

Al otro chico no se le olvidaba lo de anoche, estaba herido muy en el fondo y no encontraba razón para perdonarlo. Le dio la espalda con una cara amarga.

-Veo que sigues enfadado- caía en cuenta de sus acciones, se calmó e intentó disculparse- mira, anoche no sabía lo que decía. Fui un poco grosero.

Uryuu no se movió ni un ápice, no quería saber de él, a pesar de se había presentado a la escuela porque quería verle.

Ichigo no sabía disculparse, tenía que encontrar una manera de corregirlo.

-No sabía lo que decía-volvió a intentar- me porté como un tonto.

-Es algo que haces muy a menudo- dijo cortantemente.

-¡Bastardo, estoy tratando de disculparme!- el carácter de Ichigo no ayudaba en nada.

-No tienes porqué, mis asuntos no son de tu interés- aquellas frías palabras alguna vez habían sido de Ichigo.

Algo extraño era que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que estaban plantando una telenovela frente a todo mundo.

-¡Claro que lo son!- no importaba que método tenía que usar, estaba dispuesto a disculparse. Lo jaló de la camisa hasta alzarlo y poner su rostro frente al suyo.

-Sólo lo dices por lo de Oírme.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- acercó su rostro más, esta vez era él el ofendido- ¡Claro que ella me preocupa, pero tú también, date cuenta de que no estabas equivocado, no quiero que nadie salga herido! Si, fui un idiota de lo peor y no tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-¿Kurosaki?- después de tantos años sintió como un extraño sentimiento volvía a él, sus mejillas enrojecieron terriblemente.

-¡Así que más te vale no estar enfado conmigo porque planeo estar mucho tiempo junto a ti¿Pelearás a mi lado?

-Sí- Ishida también tenía su lado dulce y hermoso, se manifestaba con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos que sonrojaron a Ichigo. Después de todo su búsqueda había dado frutos, Ichigo era mejor persona de lo que pensaba.

¿Acaso se darían un beso, o se abrazarían con emoción? Fuera lo que fuera, el ambiente se desvaneció cuando el grupo entero se puso a aplaudir su emocionante escena, hasta Asano los apoyaba.

-¡Ichigo me doy cuenta de cuanto quieres a Ishida, tus amigos siempre te apoyaremos!-lloraba Asano mientras se acercaba a la pareja- ¡les doy mi bendición!

Para no perder la costumbre Kurosaki le dio un buen golpe, aunque esta vez lo acompañaba Ishida.

-¡No vayas a creer que me gustas!- le dijo infantilmente a Ishida.

-¡Ni hablar, ni tú a mí, eres un tonto!- ya los dos comenzaban a pelear sin que nadie los detuviera.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Explícame que era esa cosa.

-Les llaman Shinmas, son criaturas parecidas a los vampiros, pero la diferencia es que un vampiro fue alguna vez humano. Suelen ser sanguinarios.

-Dijiste que buscan ha gente con alto poder espiritual¿por qué atacó a Inoue?

-Estaba desesperado, necesitaba energía después de lo que le hiciste. Posiblemente vuelva a atacar, y esta vez no fallará. Debemos apresurarnos y ponerle una trampa.

-¡Muy bien! Te lo dejo todo a ti- le palmeó la espalda.

-¡Un momento¿Quieres que yo lo mate?

-Pues sí, no veo el problema. Aquí tu eres el vampiro- Ichigo estaba demasiado calmado.

-¡Sí serás!- le lanzó su bolso con fuerza- ¡Aun no he recuperado mis fuerzas; además, que hay de tus poderes!

-No sé usarlos- le regresaba el ataque dándole justo en la cara- ¡Así que haz alguna cosa de vampiros y recupera tu fuerza!

-¡No es tan fácil, tengo que comer!

Uryuu no se había levantado, estaba a media calle sentado con una cara de pocos amigos, la cual su compañero esperaba que cambiara por una cara más tierna.

-¿Y eso es un problema?- se burlaba- ve y hazlo, tienes mi permiso.

-¡No lo necesito!- más que una burla, Ishida lo tomó como una reto, el problema es que Ichigo no sabía que pasaría. Se repuso y con voz maliciosa le dijo- muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres…

En el acto tomó la mano de Ichigo y lo llevó al lugar más solitario que encontró. El contrariado joven no hizo más que quejarse.

Estaban frente a frente, Ishida lo veía con un raro deseo.

-¿Tengo tu permiso?- sonó misteriosamente.

-¿Para qué?

-Para esto- lo abrazó y lanzó sus colmillos a su cuello con voracidad. Ichigo sintió un agradable cosquilleo antes de sentirse dominado por un fuerte hechizo.

Sentía como la lengua de Ishida lamía su piel y sus labios succionaban su cuello; sus manos estaban ancladas a su espalda y su peso impedía que escapara de la pared donde estaba acorralado.

Y se dejó llevar, recargó su cabeza en su hombro cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de Ishida que a cada segundo le parecía más frágil que el suyo. El contacto de las manos de Ichigo detuvieron a Ishida, pero sin evitar que el otro hiciera lo mismo.

Kurosaki era muy fuerte, logró cambiar papeles con Ishida y llevar a sus labios aquellos llenos de sangre, con su lengua los iba reconociendo poco a poco dándose cuenta de lo agradables y deliciosos que eran; además, era su primer beso y era más excitante de lo que imaginaba.

Ishida un hechizo que lo enloquecía sin razón, se daba cuenta de ello porque ya no era dueño de su ser. Podía ser que Ishida lo llamara amo, pero él tenía dominados sus sentidos.

Lo apresó de tal manera que Uryuu se sorprendió, por su mente jamás había pasado tal reacción de Ichigo, era agradablemente inesperada, aunque por un lado le asustaba, en especial cuando una mano intrusa se colaba dentro de su pantalón.

-Ahh- gimió sin evitarlo- espera Ichigo.

-Uryuu- no estaba en sí, se volvía más violento sin que el otro deseara realmente evitarlo, forcejeaba un poco, logrando que Ichigo se excitara más.

Su cara estaba más cerca de la entrepierna de Ishida, mientras él lentamente buscaba una posición más cómoda en la esquina del callejón.

Ichigo comenzó, sin quitarle su pantalón empezó a besar su miembro y cada vez que podía daba pequeños mordiscar aumentando la excitación de los dos.

-¡Ichigo, me lastimas!-sin darse cuenta ambos se comenzaban a llamar por sus nombres.

-A mi me parece que te gusta-sonrió con maldad- ¿Quieres que haga algo más?

Jugaba con él, usó sus dientes para bajar el pantalón y su ropa interior.

-Ahora viene lo mejor- enterró su cara entre sus piernas, su boca succionaba con una estremecedor deseo su miembro. Ishida no podía ocultar su placer, se rindió y comenzó a gemir con fuerza hasta que un líquido blanco escurrió por la boca de Ichigo.

Después de eso Ichigo aun le lamía, pasando de su pene a sus testículos durante un largo rato.

Entonces se levantó, acomodó su ropa y se limpió la boca al mismo tiempo que Ishida hacia algo similar. El chico vampiro sintió alegría como nunca.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse Ishida pretendía ser más cariñoso con Ichigo, no quería ilusionarse con algo imposible, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Ichigo- sonrió deseando que él hiciera lo mismo.

-Ishida.

Ichigo no dejaba de sorprenderlo, se había desplomado como si nada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿Qué pasa?-Ichigo despertaba muy confundido, abrió lo ojos viendo extremadamente cerca la cara de Ishida; se asustó y lo alejó con velocidad.

-¡¿Qué mosca te picó, por qué me mordiste?!- le reclamó furioso.

Esa no era la reacción que esperaba Ishida, pero con lo que había pasado se le había olvidado el detonante.

-Ah, lo siento- intentó ser gentil sin que Ichigo lo percibiera.

-¡Debiste avisarme por lo menos!- me llevé un buen susto, pensé que ibas hacer alguna cosa pervertida.

-¡Eh!- casi se le cae la cabeza a Ishida con semejante comentario- ¡Tú eres el pervertido!

-¡Eso jamás!

Caía en cuenta, Ichigo no iba ser de los que negara algo tan obvio, así que sin duda lo había olvidado. Algo en Ishida se rompía.

-Ya veo- le dio una cachetada y se retiró completamente humillado, era como un niño que todavía creía en los sueños.

Ichigo estaba impresionado, parecía que él era el que se había portado mal. No hallaba la razón.

"_Ishida tonto, aunque él te quisiera jamás podrían estar juntos, porqué no puedo entender esto, aunque…no entiendo porque tengo esas ansias locas de que me ame"_

-Se hace tarde- ponía una pose fría y distante- tenemos trabajo que hacer.

"_Ishida, no lo entiendo pero desde que te vi no he podido sacarte me mi cabeza¿qué es lo que pasa? Te veo y quiero abrazarte, no tiene sentido"_

-¡Vamos a darle su merecido a esa cosa!

**Continuará….**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**En nuestro próximo episodio…**

**Capítulo 3**

**Un extra****ño sentimiento, o, Ishida.**


	3. ISHIDA

_Kayako: ohayo a todo el mundo! Gracias por visitarnos una vez más!!!!! Muchas gracias pro sus comentarios y apoyo!_

_Ichigo: ¬¬ venga, que después de tanto tiempo ya nadie se acuerda de ti…_

_Kayako: ¯° buaaa no digas eso!!! Es la escuela la que tiene la culpa!_

_Ishida: gran metira…_

_Kayako: T.T soy una incomprendida…pero como sea, muchas gracias por venir de nuevo a leer este gran fic de amor, misterio y yaoi!!!_

_Ichigo: aun no entiendo por que soy pareja de esté! Es mas, la serie es shonen no sé porque las fangils se empeñan en liarnos!_

_Kayako: porque es lo mejor!!!_

_Ishida:¬¬ no hables como si fuera el único afectado…_

_Kayako: ¬ el yaoi es lo mejor que el mundo le ha dado a las chicas!!! Viva el amor prohibido entre chicos!!!_

_Ichigo, ishida: …_

_Kayako: pero aunque es lo mejor, no dejo este espacio para hablar de ello, si no de los comentarios de nuestras queridas lectoras!!!! Jojojojojojo!!!!!_

_Ishida: U.U que se le va a hacer…_

_Ichigo: porque te rindes tan rápido?! Que te gusta esto?!_

_Ishida: )-: ni hablar! Quien en su sano juicio sería tu pareja?!_

_Ichigo: te vas a enterar!!!!_

_Kayako: n.n hey, venga, no peleen, vale?_

_Ichigo, ishida: si todo ha sido tu culpa!!!_

_Kayako: --U gome…mejor hablemos de los comentarios recibidos…_

_Ichigo: #¬¬ grr, bien…hikari20 dice que le gusta mucho la historia (kayako: arigato!!!), y respecto a que yo solo soy de Uryuu-chan (risas) pues eso jamás…y lo del capitulo pasado nunca, pero nuca se volverá a repetir (ishida: ¬¬ pensé que no lo recordabas…) (kayako: XD ja, eso cree él)_

_Ishida: #¬¬ maldito kurosaki…rush of happiness por favor no la animes para seguir escribiendo (kayako: - me encantó tu fic, por favor continúalo que tampoco lo has hecho!!!)_

_Kayako: gracias por tu apoyo Rahel, aun me falta mucho para ser buena escritora, pero esta historia valdrá la pena. Ya verás como aumenta el drama y el misterio jejejeje_

_Ishida: si me dieran una moneda cada vez que alguien intenta hacerme de su propiedad…hikari uchiha también apoya este fic y, aunque deteste la idea, obligaré a kayako a terminar rápido su trabajo…_

_Ichigo: no que no te gustaba? (ishida: el deber está primero, pero eso no evita que te deteste…) __Hohenheim Mx__ nos harías un gran favor en cumplir tus amenazas (kayako: oye! Todo por eso habrá más lemmon!)_

_Kayako: l__uxember14, yo también sufro por la falta de fics o material de ésta pareja, por ello hay que esforzarnos para aumentar el número de fics!!!!(ishida, ichigo: NOOOO!)_

_Ichigo: Andrea gracias por tus recomendaciones y esperamos tener más comentarios tuyos, como ves, kayako ya leyó el de Ichi, que es mucho mejor que este (ishida: ¬¬ y decías que no te gustaba?)_

_Kayako: Hashiri como vez ichigo no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa cuando ishida lo muerde, eso se me hace muy divertido, además de que más adelante esto tendrá que ver bastante con la trama y el pasado de Ishida (no importa que ichigo trate de matarme por cada escena lemmon XD)…mmm, respecto al nuevos personajes, le has atinado bastante bien con el Byakuya (lo notarás en este capítulo), claro que este no será el único porque también estarán: Renji, Urahara y compañía, Kon, Hinamori, Hanatarou, Ryuken, Matsumoto, Yoruichi, Ichimaru, Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra, Rukia, Nell y mucho más XD_

_Por ahora esto es todo, los dejamos con este nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho!!!_

**Capítulo 3**

**Un sentimiento extraño**

**O**

**Ishida**

-Hola Orihime-una enorme paz inundaba a Tatsuki al ver abrirse lentamente los ojos de su querida amiga.

-Tatsuki-chan- tallaba sus para hacer la imagen de su compañera más nítida a la vez que su mente le recordaba todo lo sucedido y el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Baka,-algunas lágrimas rodaban por su cara obligándola a ocultar su rostro entre las mantas- te he dicho que no salieras por la noche…

-Tatsuki-chan- las heridas no dolían tanto como el hecho de lastimar a sus seres queridos, aquella persona que era como una hermana sufría por su imprudencia. No había pensado que sus acciones lastimaban a los demás-yo…

-No te disculpes- sonrió forzadamente- lo importante es que estás bien.

Orihime agradeció el cariño de la chica con una cálida sonrisa. Ya casi no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, sólo un fuerte golpe y después el verse caminando hasta que se encontró con Kurosaki.

-Los chicos han venido hace rato a verte, pero como dormías no quisimos despertarte-acarició su cabello maternalmente.

-Y…

-Ichigo no ha venido-Tatsuki sabía muy bien a donde iban los pensamientos de su amiga y esperaba que no se deprimiera por sus palabras.

-Kurosaki-kun…-meditó un poco para después expresar una enérgica sonrisa- ¡Seguro que tenía algo importante que hacer!

-Ya…-rió tranquilamente.

_Kurosaki-kun_, en su cabeza todavía circulaban las palabras del chico dichas de manera tan misteriosa y extraña. Estaba segura que lo que le había sucedido tenía que ver con Ichigo y con Ishida.

-Aun no he tenido oportunidad de agradecerla a Kurosaki-kun…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

De nuevo estaba ahí, juntos y en silencio; poco a poco el cielo se tornaba morado y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer. Sería una noche despejada y bella.

Desafortunadamente, entre los chicos existía un aura extremadamente pesada. Ishida aun no se reponía del desconcertante suceso con Ichigo. Tristeza, amor, cariño, no sabía que pensar.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vamos?

Por su parte, Ichigo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedía. Su cara se iba inflamando de enfado ante la frialdad de Ishida.

Se suponía que él debía ser el enfadado, después de todo le había mordido y dejado en una situación muy incómoda; recordaba que por un momento pensó que el joven le besaría. Ahora comenzaba a imaginar los labios de Ishida, pero antes de que su imaginación volara más, Uryuu le habló:

-El parque.

-¿Eh?- su cara estaba bien coloreada, se sentía un poco raro respecto a lo que pensaba. Tantas cosas lo volvían loco.

-Vamos al parque, ahí está su madriguera- le observó con su profunda mirada azul, se daba cuenta que Ichigo no tenía la culpa de sus sentimientos. Era un vampiro y tenía que comportarse como tal.

-Ah…-un sonido seco como respuesta, Ishida ya no se veía molesto y eso le alegraba de cierta forma.

Cuando llegaron al parque los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban entre las espesas copas; todo estaba desolado.

-¡Espera!- las cosas cada vez eran más complicadas-¿Cómo sabes que está aquí?

-¿No eres muy listo, verdad?- comentario que enfadó a Kurosaki-¿Qué no recuerdas que la mayoría de los asesinatos fueron cerca del parque?

-mmm, no- esta vez Ichigo esperaba fastidiarlo.

-¡Baka! Si pusieras más atención…todas las personas atacadas pasaban cerca o por aquí, eso quiere decir que su escondite no debe estar lejos; además, apuesto a que está muy herido desde la última vez. Será sencillo.

El chico de cabello naranja se alegraba de que todo terminara tan rápido.

-Espera Ishida, ¿Eso quiere decir que él aun duerme?

-Si. Yo soy el único que puede vivir bajo la luz del sol…

Era un comentario algo triste, pues le recordaba a Ishido que ni siquiera era parte de los de su misma raza.

-¿Te duele?- dijo Ichigo antes de seguir a u compañero

-¿Qué?

-El ser diferente…-Ichigo lo había notado; al final de cuentas él también era similar, podía ver cosas que la gente nunca entendería.

-¿Qué podrías saber tú?- estaba de espaldas para evitar mostrar su melancólica expresión.

-Porque…

-Es tarde- no quiso que continuara, así que lo tomó de la mano y le indicó el camino.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Un árbol?

-Shhhhh, guarda silencio-cubrió su boca con la mano.

-Pero es un árbol- le señaló con enfado, había buscado un largo rato para al final dar con un simple árbol.

-Lo sé…

-Pero…

-Lo veras en un momento.

No tardó ni un minuto de las palabras del joven cuando una luz iluminó aquel árbol y de dentro de este emergió aquella criatura de noche pasada. Ellos estaban ocultos tras los arbustos observando la escena.

-Es un hechizo para ocultar la verdad-explicó el vampiro a su compañero- no hagas ruido, en cuanto salga por completo lo atraparemos.

Lo que ellos no tenían en cuenta es que aquella cosa sabía que lo esperaban.

En cuanto Ishida saltó sobre se desvaneció en la oscuridad para después aparecer frente a Ichigo, quien evitaba la pelea.

-Vaya, pero si es el delicioso humano- la expresión del rostro sin ojos se volvió completamente desagradable cuando su lengua negra salió y se paseó por sus labios- serás un gran almuerzo.

-¡Tú!- de las manos de Ishida brotó un látigo brillante que fue directo a la criatura cortando todo a gran velocidad, incluso Ichigo tuvo que correr para no ser rebanado.

-¡Hey, cuidado!- le reclamó furioso- ¡Fíjate en lo que haces!

-¡No es mi culpa que seas tan lento!-Definitivamente el vampiro no pensaba en disculparse.

-Vaya- el sujeto de la yukata rió tenebrosamente- no creí enfrentarme directamente con el gran cazador Ishida Uryuu ¿no te da vergüenza perseguir a los de tu raza?

-¡Tú y yo no somos iguales!- aquel tema era un fibra delicada en Ishida.

-mmm, por eso prefieres estar con los humanos. Te gusta jugar con ellos-dicho esto se lanzó sobre Ichigo y con unas de sus extrañas cintas lo tomó del cuello- vaya me imaginaba al que todos buscan más hábil, pero no es más que un debilucho humano.

-¡Déjalo!- un golpe más con su látigo sin lograr dar con su objetivo, el cual saltaba entre los árboles con gran habilidad sin soltar a Ichigo, quien hacía todo por no parecer un inútil.

-Ese es tu problema niño- miró a Ishida- te encariñas mucho con la comida.

-¡Y el tuyo es darle la espalda al enemigo!- Ichigo se había soltador y con una sorprendente fuerza logró lanzarse junto con la criatura directo al piso.

-¡Kurosaki!- exclamó Ishida al correr y atraparlo para evitar que se dañara.

-Vaya…-la criatura se recuperaba rápidamente- me retracto, eres más hábil de lo que pareces.

Un grito sobrenatural estremeció el cielo nocturno, miles de hables salieron huyendo al acto. La criatura chillaba a tiempo que su cuerpo se hinchaba e incontables cintas filosas nacían de su ser.

-¿No dijiste que sería sencillo?- le dijo sarcásticamente Ichigo al joven que perdía seguridad.

-Lo sé, pero algo anda mal, él no debería tener esa fuerza- _Es como si alguien le hubiera ayudado, no me gusta nada esto._

-Pero la tiene y lo único que no queda es defendernos y acabar con él para que no lastime a nadie más- Ichigo era bastante impulsivo, por lo cual no midió las consecuencias de lanzarse tras él hasta que una onda expansiva lo lanzó directo a un árbol.

-¡Ichigo!- no pudo en su auxilio pues un centenar de filosas cuchillas blancas lo atravesaron.

-Te dije que ese era tu problema…

Por mirar a Ichigo, Ishida había olvidado a su enemigo. Cuando las cuchillas lo soltaron cayó ruidosamente al piso sin poder reaccionar, entonces Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¡No!- era una escena traumática, su compañero cubierto de sangre y sus ojos brillaban dolorosamente. De su boca un suave "Huye" brotó.

-¿También te has encaprichado con un vamnpiro?- se dirigió a Ichigo, pateaba el cuerpo de Ishida con una burlona risa.

-¡Ya basta!

Ichigo quería que aquel extraño poder apareciera de nuevo, quería poder hacer algo, quería salvar a Ishida.

-Antes de preocuparte por este niño deberías preocuparte pro ti mismo- la criatura ya iba tras el cuando sintió un tirón en el pie derecho.

-Vete- repitió Ishida a su compañero, tal vez no podría moverse, pero haría todo a su alcance por salvarlo.

-Hmm- se burló de él- ¿supongo que tendré que lastimarte más?

Por la cabeza de Kurosaki pasaron miles de cosas, su cuerpo temblaba sin saber que hacer ¿sería capaz de huir? No, de eso estaba seguro. Nadie iba a sufrir por su causa, si estaba en su poder salvaría a todos. Eso pensaba.

-Huye…-seguía Ishida a sabiendas que sus fuerzas se esfumaban.

-No. No te voy a dejar.

-Empiezo a pensar que te gusta este chico- interrumpió el sujeto de yukata preparándose para acabar con Ichigo- o que quieres morir. Muy bien, te daré el gusto.

La fuerza de la criatura su multiplicó por diez, haciendo que todo a su alrededor saliera por los aires junto con Ishida, el cual fue detenido pro Ichigo en el momento que aprovechó el enemigo para atacarlo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurosaki Ichigo no sabía donde estaba hasta que toda la luz se desvaneció junto con la criatura que de su existencia únicamente dejó la yukata que usaba. Un nuevo hecho inexplicable se ponía frente a él. Qué o cómo había derrota a aquella cosa eran preguntas no tenía respuestas.

Había protegido a Ishida con su cuerpo cuando una cegadora luz iluminó el paisaje y borró a su enemigo.

Todo había terminado de manera desconcertante.

Pero por el momento no pensaría en eso, sino en llevar a Ishida a un lugar donde pudiera descansar. La única opción era su casa.

-¿Porqué las cosas se ponen más complicadas? Esto es muy difícil de entender.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pensaré en los hechos de la mañana como los más humillantes de mi vida y trataré de ignorar u omitir lo de la noche pasada (quiero pensar que el ver besado a Ishida fue un horrible sueño causado pro el estrés y nada más). No sé porque creo que el involucrarme con Ishida me traerá demasiadas situaciones penosas.

Esta mañana desperté muy cansado a pesar de que todas mi heridas había desaparecido (después Ishida me diría que él me curó al igual que a Orihime), recuerdo haber despertado semidesnudo (sin entender la razón) y me pregunté por Ishida pues recordaba vagamente haberlo traído a casa. Estaba sólo en mi cuarto por lo que decidí bajar pensando que tal vez él se había ido o algo así (realmente no sé porque no pasó eso).

El día empezaba con una agradable sorpresa, Orihime estaba mejor y desayunada con Tatsuki y mi familia. Me sentí alegre por verla mejor; entonces mi cabeza viajó de nuevo a Ishida, él me había ayudado y me preguntaba si estaba bien (aunque ahora me dan ganas de matarlo).

-Kurosaki-kun- Orihime estaba algo nerviosa (supongo que aun estaba cansada) pero me saludó con alegría.

-Duermes mucho Ichigo- el saludó de Tatsuki fue más serio, pero así es ella.

-Bueno-una risita entrecortada salió de Karin- después de anoche es normal que se sienta cansado.

-¡ah, que bello es ser joven!-agregó el viejo sin yo comprender nada.

Tatsuki le siguió al risa a mi hermana, todos me miraban intensamente y sino fuera por Orihime y quien apareció con Yuzu de la cocina nada se hubiera aclarado.

-¿Anoche se quedó Ishida-kun?-preguntó inocentemente Orihime mientras los otros me dirigían risas burlonas.

-Buenos días- saludó amablemente Ishida. Me daban ganas de matarlo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-le grité enfurecido y con la cara más roja que un tomate.

-¿No recuerdas que dormimos juntos?- no creo que esas palabras pudieran sonar peor, su tono era tan tranquilo que realmente hacía pensar lo peor.

-¡No digas eso!- no sabía dónde meterme, ver muerto a manos de esa cosa ya no sonaba mal.

-Pero es verdad- más calma y frialdad.

Orihime miraba sin entender a la vez que Karin y Tatsuki ya no aguataban la risa, entonces la voz de Yuzu se dejó oír.

-Hermano…-me sentía mal con Yuzu, me quería mucho y suponía que le dolía ver a su hermano en tal posición.

-Yuzu…-tenía que buscar algo bueno que decirle.

-Tu novio es muy lindo- algo que en verdad no me esperaba, ahora ella también les seguía el juego.

-¡No esperaba más de mi hijo!- mi padre abrazó a Ishida con lágrimas en los ojos (me gustaría que fuera más serio)-¡Tiene un buen gusto!

-¡Papá!- quería detenerle en vano

-¡Bienvenido a la familia!-continuó el hombre-¡sólo falta ponerle fecha a la boda!

Ya no lo pude evitar y le di un buen golpe al viejo, se lo merecía.

-No pensé que tus hábitos descorteses los aplicaras con tu familia-Ishida se acomodaba las gafas y me miraba de mala gana

-¡Pues déjame recordarte que tú ocasionas todo esto!-si quería pelea la iba a encontrar.

-Eres tan infantil, sólo te gusta pelear-me contestó arrogantemente.

-¡Y tú eres un tío presumido!-no me iba a vencer

-Hump, no vale la pena pelear contigo- ahora parecía más divertido que enfadado.

-¡Ya verás!

Y antes de seguir escuché a alguien emocionarse por una "pelea de pareja", luego los dos nos miramos apenados y evitamos seguir.

Creo que esto no mejorará.

_**Continuará…**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………__

**Omake**

**Infancia**

-¡Ichi es hora de la cena!-tocó Karin la puerta de Ichigo.

-¡Ya voy!- contestó después de un largo silencio.

_Hace tiempo que mamá murió, aun recuerdo su alegre voz llamándome a cenar, como me hubiera gustado que Karin y Yuzu disfrutaran más de ello._

El joven se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana aspirando el frío viento de la noche.

-Madre…-susurró con pena.

_Yo no pude evitar que muriera, pero no evité sentirme culpable; fue tanto mi dolor que huí de casa, sino hubiera sido por aquella persona tal vez hubiera cometido el más grande error de mi vida._

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el encanto melancólico del pasado, llegando hasta aquellos días cuando se fue de casa.

-¿Por qué lloras?- un joven de apariencia delicada se dirigió al pequeño niño de cabello naranja.

-¿Te perdiste?- volvió a preguntar con ternura mientras se inclinaba frente a aquel columpio.

-No…-dijo el niño ahogando su llanto-yo…

-¿Escapaste?-adivinó el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules ante la sorpresa de Ichigo- ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

El niño no le contestó, seguía llorando.

-Tu mamá debe estar preocupada…

-¡Ella murió por mi culpa!- estalló el niño-¡yo no pude hacer nada por ella!

El joven permaneció observando al niño con ternura pensando en las mejores palabras para alentarlo.

-¡Por mi culpa papá y mis hermanas están solos!-apretaba sus puños contra sus piernas- ¡no volveré a casa!

-No creo- el misterioso joven acercó su pálida y acarició sus mejillas- que tu madre deseé eso, una madre jamás culparía a sus hijos…

-Pero…-Ichigo no comprendía, pero las palabras del joven tenían un misterioso hechizo. Ahora que se fijaba bien era muy hermoso como una ángel, tal vez lo único que lo acercaba a la humanidad eran sus curiosos lentes sobre su rostro.

-¿No quieres hacer sufrir a tu madre, verdad?- le miraba fijamente.

-No, pero tengo miedo, ya no quiero ver sufrir a nadie más por mi causa…

-Entonces, regresa a casa, sino lo haces tu familia llorará mucho, incluso tu madre…

-Mamá…

Lo tomó de las manos y le sonrió amablemente al niño.

-Regresa, por favor…

-Sí- después de tanto tiempo, la primer sonrisa de Ichigo se dibujaba en su inocente rostro.

_Esa persona, ahora ya he olvidado por completo su cara, sólo conservo su sonrisa en la memoria._

-¡Ichi ven a cenar!-gritó Karin más desesperada.

-Me gustaría verlo de nuevo para agradecerle todo, tal vez sólo fueron palabras, pero me hicieron recuperan la esperanza en la vida…sin tan sólo…

_Si tan sólo pudiera recordar su rostro…_

_**End**_


End file.
